You
by BatteredChild
Summary: Daria writes a song about her nights happenings. DariaTrent.


A/N: If you don't like songfics, then don't read the damn thing. Much easier than if you read it just to flame me in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: God I hate these things. I own nothing from the show "Daria", and I don't own the song "You" either, it belongs to Evanescence.  
  
You  
  
Daria sat at her computer thinking about the events of the past evening. Her and the love of her life, Trent Lane, were finally together. After almost four years of hoping and waiting, and being afraid that her feelings were one-sided, they were together.  
  
She began to write.  
  
~* The words have been drained form this pencil *~  
  
~*Sweet words that I want to give you *~  
  
As she wrote, she thought of all the letters, songs, and poems that she had written for Trent, but had never even once had the courage to give him.  
  
~* And I can't sleep *~  
  
~* I need to tell you...goodnight *~  
  
So many times she had written out her feelings, conveying her deepest emotions into words, never to share them, not with Trent, or anyone else for that matter. Sleepless nights spent thinking of him, wanting to be with him.  
  
~* When we're together I feel perfect *~  
  
He had always made her feel special, even when she had believed, and convinced herself he never would, have any romantic feelings towards her. There was just something about him, the way he acted around her, the way he treated her, made her feel important. She knew it seemed strange, but it was true.  
  
~* When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart *~  
  
Whenever she would have to leave his presence, she would feel empty, lifeless, he made her smile, if only a little, and he could make a laugh, a nearly impossible task for anybody else. Hell, he even made her blush! But when she was away from him, she would be cynical and emotionless once more.  
  
~* All you say is sacred to me *~  
  
He did have important things to say, he was just so used to nobody listening to him, or taking him seriously, that at times when someone did want to listen, he had a little trouble articulating his thoughts into words. But Daria listened, and she cared.  
  
~* Your eyes are so blue I can't look away *~  
  
She always seemed to find herself lost within his eyes. They didn't seem anything special to the casual observer, but to Daria, they were simply amazing. Now she began to think about what had happened earlier that night. They both kin of had suspicions about each others feeling, although Daria was almost as sure that it was her imagination, and they finally let each other know. Trent had started it, as they sat watching a movie, Daria couldn't even remember the name it now. It had been forgotten soon after it had started anyway.  
  
~* As we lay in the stillness you whisper to me *~  
  
He had done the most unexpected thing imaginable a mere four hours previous to this moment. She was still having trouble getting her head around it, she was only 19 after all.  
  
~* Lady, marry me promise you'll stay with me *~  
  
When he had said that to her, asked her to marry him it was so sudden. They weren't even dating! But they loved each other. And deep down, they both knew it, and had for quite some time.  
  
~* Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for *~  
  
~* You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you *~  
  
Of course once he asked her, Daria spilled how much she loved him, how much he truly meant to her. Somehow, she had out it into words, just as now, she was writing their night into song. Seems as if it should be Trent doing that, not her. Not her usual style, but it worked.  
  
~* Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky *~  
  
~* I've always been right behind you *~  
  
~* Now I'll always be right beside you *~  
  
She simply could not believe, that after hiding away in the shadows for so long, hiding from Trent, he was now pulling her right up near him, to be with him and stay with him, forever and always. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. He told her he would even wait until she finished college if she wanted. But she didn't want to wait. She wanted to marry him before she left. Trent told her he'd move to Boston with her and they could get an apartment together and he'd get a job. They could be together. Be happy. At last.  
  
~* So many nights I've cried myself to sleep *~  
  
After waiting so long. After all her lonely nights, crying, berating herself, hating herself because she believed that he would never love her. Nobody would ever lover her. But now, he made her feel wanted. Made her feel loved. So now she had begun to like herself a little more.  
  
~* Now that you love me I love myself *~  
  
~* I never thought I would say that *~  
  
She was going to marry Trent. She finally had him. Her true love.  
  
~* I never thought there'd be you *~  
  
Daria saved her song and smiled She was finally truly happy. She then climbed into bed, not crying, and not hating herself, and she soon fell asleep. Still smiling.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: You know the drill, just click on the little button that says submit review and your set. Let me know what you think. But please, if you have to flame me, go easy. But I hope you liked it anyway. RW 


End file.
